


Peculiaridades

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Photography, Prompt Fic, Superstition
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Curioso que de todas las memorias de su vida pasada, las más extrañas son las que permanecen en el renacer de Chopin.





	Peculiaridades

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chopin + Liszt + Fotografía

Es curioso como la mente humana insiste en perpetuar creencias carentes de fundamento, que al final se convierten en costumbres peculiares.

Tenemos al huésped de la habitación 203, ansioso y enfermizo, cuyo primer hábito es levantarse cada mañana con el pie derecho. Literalmente. Y nunca, nunca ha cometido el error de usar el izquierdo (no desde que _mama_ le contó hace siglos lo que le pasa a quienes lo hacen).

Chopin se aterroriza cuando alguien quiebra un espejo, lo cual _extrañamente_ sucede mucho en la Otowakan (patines y explosiones, no hay más que decir). No es su culpa, claro, pero no desea que la mala suerte se quede en la mansión, así que toma el trozo más grande de vidrio y lo levanta a la luz de la luna. El pobre hombre espera que su reflejo aleje las malas vibras que sus compañeros siempre parecen atraer.

Es extraño como la mente de Chopin parece conservar esas supersticiones de otra vida. Es más extraño aún que su amiga Liszt parezca comprenderle todavía.

Ella no se burla ni lo ignora. Liszt asiente y con gesto grave dice que pisar con el pie izquierdo trae la desgracia en el amor. Liszt lo acompaña en las noches de luna brillante y miran juntos su reflejo en el espejo; aunque ella se desvía y terminan haciendo algún ritual estrafalario.

Él es como una fotografía en blanco y negro y ella una vibrante postal a color; ambos imágenes de una vida pasada. Son diferentes entre sí, pero sus mentes comparten pequeñas, ilógicas, y extravagantes peculiaridades.


End file.
